


Bésame, imbécil.

by SweetAnonn



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAnonn/pseuds/SweetAnonn
Summary: Pelea vocal entre Kaneda y Tetsuo
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bésame, imbécil.

**Author's Note:**

> Brooooo, oficialmente este es el primer fanfic completo que publicó de estos dos pendejos jsjsjsjs y todo gracias a una competencia. 
> 
> La verdad es que me alegro de haberlo hecho, no me arrepiento. 
> 
> Ustedes no se preocupen que prácticamente no hay spoilers. 
> 
> Y por favor, sean amables conmigo, como ya mencioné, este es mi primer fanfic que hago de ellos :(

—¡Voy a matarte ahora mismo, Kaneda! 

Aquí están. En medio de los escombros de una ciudad en agonía, luchando por no desaparecer del mapa en consecuencia del absoluto poder que ejerció Tetsuo sobre ella. 

Es lamentable por todas las putas que pudo haber matado en el proceso de su locura. Pero por otra parte... Neo Tokyo ya había llegado al punto de no retorno. 

Mirándose fijamente, desde dos extremos del desastre hecho por su amigo de la infancia. Alguien al que en varias ocasiones había salvado en el pasado...tendría que matarlo en el presente. 

Algo bueno va a tener que sacar de está estúpida situación. 

—¡Es entendible!— dijo con una sonrisa brillante, casi coqueta, burlándose de él.—Tus celos, tu envidia, tu enojo...tu odio. Están acumulados en tu interior como si de un tumor se tratase.— caminó lentamente sin que Tetsuo se diera cuenta de ello, cegado por la ira provocada por sus palabras.—No te preocupes, que aquí llegó tu doctor para curarte.— mostró su arma con orgullo— Pero antes de proceder con la operación, necesitaré un beso tuyo como forma de pago. 

Si las pequeñas piedras flotantes a su alrededor significaban algo, debía ser el furioso ataque de Tetsuo dirigido a él. 

—¡Cabrón!— Kaneda rápidamente levantó el arma que llevaba consigo y disparó al suelo, levantando polvo, y dejando al otro adolescente confundido en el acto, para así poder hacer lo que está apunto de hacer. 

Corrió y envolvió por sus caderas a Tetsuo con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho jaló sin piedad la "bufanda" roja haciendo que se ahogue con el por la fuerza ejercida. 

La falta repentina de aire hizo que Shima abriera la boca en su búsqueda de oxígeno, encontrando una lengua intrusa que pasó y saboreó con brutalidad todo lo que había en ella.  
El dolor y el placer se juntaron para crear un nuevo sentimiento sin nombre, del cual ambos adolescentes disfrutarían antes del caos que está por venir. 

La pequeña erección de su compañero le indicó lo suficiente para detenerse. Ya obtuvo lo que quiso. Ahora era momento de pelear. 

—¡Kaneda...!— Y ¡Oh! Que bonito fue el suspiro que sacó del moreno, y sus ojos oscuros de la lujuria pidiendo un poco más de su tacto. Y tal vez lo hubiera atesorado más si Tetsuo no hubiera sido el psicótico que mató a Yamagata.

—Señor Kaneda para tí, mocoso.— Susurró sensualmente contra su piel antes de insertarle un golpe directo a la cara con la pesada arma, mandándolo colina abajo con los fragmentos gigantes de edificios destrozando su alrededor. 

—Está bien... terminemos con esta mierda.— dijo señalando directamente el arma al corazón de su amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer  
> ♥️ ♥️ ♥️  
> Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida!


End file.
